falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Office Dispatch 8
FOR EYES ONLY 'From the Office of the Home Secretary: ' 'To the Imperial Office. ' 'To the Office of the Imperial Chancellor. ' Operation Orpheus, Phase II After a series of seemingly inclonclusive lines of investigation, the National and Imperial Police detectives managed to, in a major breakthrough, unveil a major lead which pointed towards the existence of undisclosed weapons, ammunition and explosives deposits scattered throughout the Empire. As of now, only one of such locations has been uncovered and sucessfully stormed, therefore confirming the consistency of the evidences. Thus commenced Phase II of Operation Orpheus, codename "Aurora". Having transpired a year since the bombings, motivational levels among the agents employed in operation Orpheus were at an all time low. The sucessful end, however, of Operation Ozymandias and the long-due allocation of resources and manpower into Operation Orpheus managed to boost the confidence of the men and exert a most positive effect on their productivity. Furthermore, the experience accumulated in Operation Ozymandias, aswell as the employment of cold case tactics (such as the review of often discarted and old evidence), were also successfully put to use in Operation Orpheus, rendering significant results. Firm in the belief that the perpetrators of the attack most definitely belonged to a large, disciplined and organized group (due to the scale of the attacks and the fashion in which they were executed), the Home Office directed the investigations towards the discovery of leads capable of leading it to the sites used by the terrorists to stockpile their weaponry. The uncovery of these strategic and logistical sites were believed to be of paramount importance, since they could contain sensitive information leading further into the organization. As such, agents on the field were given instructions to gather any clues regarding the unusual usage of large-scale deposits within the capital or in its immediacies. After the careful analysis and revision of several testimonies and leads given by a wide sort of sources, ranging from parole officers to informants, alongside the very leads collected by the agents, a major hint arised. It pointed towards the existence of an abandoned deposit located in the outskirts of Corrintrin that, despite its decayed and precarious infrastructure, was rented by an oddly generous sum a whole year before the attacks. After further investigation, it was discovered that the lessee signed the contract under an alias. The clear existence of a case of idendity fraud lead Home Office to find it fit to launch an investigation into the place. A special taskforce of Imperial Police agents, heavily armed with semi-automatic rifles and carrying a search warrant, was then dispatched to storm the building and seize any potential evidence. Upon arrival, however, the agents discovered what seemed to be an unattained deposit. The agents then proceeded to force their entrance into it (given the lack of any inside response to the many calls of the officers), and were immediately received with gunfire. After an intense gunfight between the agents and the defenders of the site (which, according to one of the officers, lasted for about half an hour), two of the assailants were taken into custody. All other elements were successfully neutralized. One officer sustained minor injuries. The agents then progressed further into the site, and were baffled by the discovery of an enormous stockpile of explosives (albeit there were clear signs of it being considerably reduced, given the many empty shelves and crates). A significant amount of weaponry and ammunition was also seized. It contained mostly semi-automatic rifles, and a smaller number of a variety of different side arms. All of them, however, appeared to have never been used. Moreover, a small number of paperwork was also apprehended, even though most of it fell victim to attempts of cover up. The Home Office is now overseeing the analysis of the evidence found in the site, as well as the questioning of both suspects, who are now under police custody at an undisclosed location. It is the belief of the Home Office as a whole that more of these sites may exist scattered throughout the Empire. It is also expected that strategic information giving further knowledge on the nature of the organization behind the attacks will also be extracted from the suspects. Further input regarding the investigations shall be promptly delivered once new advances are made. Signed, '' ''William Crest, Home Secretary Category:The Imperial Constitution